GLaDos' curiosity
by NoireShot
Summary: GLaDos found herself letting Atlas and P-body doing tests while she's watching them. After a while she got curious and began to think about Caroline, Chell and everything.


**Hey. NoireShot is speaking.**

**This is my very first fanfiction I EVER wrote. So please don't be strict ^^"**

**I would be glad if I get reviews :3**

**Hope you enjoy and I don't have any spelling mistakes...**

* * *

GLaDos found herself preparing new tests for these two idiots. P-body and Atlas. They were making some kind of stupid handwaves and began to do mechanical sounds. It almost sounded like laughing or giggling. "Stop it. You are not some bunch of little girls. Now get into the elevator." The two robots jumped into their elevators. Got destroyed. Got re-build. That was truly something she couldn't do to a human-test-subject. Well, she could. But it wouldn't be anything then a mess, she would have to clean up then. The humans are so easy to kill. Well..out of case, HER. That mute, egoistic, strong and stubborn human.

How was her name again? Ah, Chell. She was the one who tried to kill her twice. GLaDos got put in a potato. Well, the potato-thing was more the fault of this moron. His name was...*er*...Wheatley. Stupid name matching a stupid moron. Now he is floating in space. Forever. Sure, GLaDos would have prevered torturing and killing him after all, but this was also fine. A really cheap way to get rid of that moron. And this other core, of course too. Space. Space. Space. Everytime just space. She thought about which idiot could have made this annoying core. Maybe some astrologic freak.

Chell was free now. Away from science. Tough she put her in a huge corn-field. With that cubus. "I wonder what she's been doing right now." GLaDos thought. She deleted this thought fastly. Why should she care about some stupid human's life? She tried to kill her. But...anyhow...she wondered. She wondered why she didn't killed her. She had the chance. But what did she do? Singing. Singing a song. She also wondered from where she could known this song. Immaditely she never listened to any music.

She only heard the humans dying or that voices. One of that moron and a lot of other. For sure, also Carolines. And this was the most irritading one of all them. Because it was her own voice, that she heard. She deleted Caroline after getting back into her body. But was she gone? Stupid. Stupid thought. Deleted is deleted. How could something still excist after getting deleted? Easy answer. Never. Never could a deleted thing ever excist. There's no way. So quite this senseless thinking. But still. Still she asked herself how it could be her voice. There could be only one way. She is Caroline. GLaDos became curious. She had to find out who Caroline is.

She searched in the factory after some facts. Facts about workers. Facts about all people who worked there. Scientists. Even the one's who cleaned here the floors. But anyhow she couldn't find anything. Not any point about it.

Only the normal stuff. Cave Johnson is the big boss here. Caroline is his assistence and they were testing humans for science. For science. Cave Johnson was one kind of human she actually agreed with. For what do I need lemons? Throw them at life's house! Who needs lemons, life? Who needs them? She searched and searched. But all she found was dead bodys, a huge mess and some plants. The huge mess and the dead people are the fault of that moron. Thanks, he is away from here. GLaDos almost sighed. She was tired of searching after the truth or something.

She began again to watch this two robo-idiots doing the tests. They were quite good. But she didn't had to be nice to them. They can get rebuild and destroyed over and over again. They aren't humans. They haven't feelings or other silly things. No bones. No blood. No other human-stuff, nobody needs. Just mechanic parts which can easily be repaired. They don't need food or sleep. They don't even need to rest for some time. "Perfect test-subjects" GLaDos thought.

After some hundreds of tests, GLaDos became curious again. What if there is something she just couldn't find yet? Are there any areas which she doesn't know? Which she never minded? No way. She knew this building. This huge building. She were kinda 'born' in it. To be honest, she were build in it. And got woke up in it. She just have to know every inch of this building.

She began again to search after some unknown rooms, floors, whatever. While these two robots became destroyed and rebuild again, doing tests, making stupid senseless things. She had no need to watch them. She can film them and watch the videos after her search. She lives forever. No need to hurry. So the search began again. And she secretly hoped to find something that could help in the plan to find the truth. About herself. About Caroline. About Aperture itself.


End file.
